


Things to do in a locked room

by Deputychairman



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Call of the Wild, Post-Canon, Romance, and some gratuitous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputychairman/pseuds/Deputychairman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A locked door between Ray, Fraser, and the rest of the world made all the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to do in a locked room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Locked Room Puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818494) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



 

Fraser did buy him a beer. Fraser bought him several beers, in fact, because Fraser was a man of his word, plus also a man who understood that beer was a beautiful thing even though he hardly ever drank it himself.

They sat up at the bar, and even practiced the lost art of socializing with other people. Which they actually weren’t as bad at as all that, only everyone who said hi thought it was just hilarious to make like they were a pair of hermits or something. Ray was prepared to be forgiving, seeing as it was a small town and if him and Fraser having a drink could keep these guys entertained, he wasn’t gonna deny them their fun. He was also prepared to be forgiving because of the beer, and because Fraser had been out on the ice for ten days and now he was back, large as life and just a little bit dishevelled, and that was exactly how Ray liked him. Ray would have shown him just how much he liked him like that if they’d been in private, but seeing as they were in a bar he settled for sitting kinda close and maybe looking at Fraser’s mouth more than most guys would do.

 

Dan Thomas from the hardware store loomed up and thumped both of them on the shoulder.

“Hello boys! Thought you two were hibernating up there! What brings you into town?”

“Oh, you know. Helping out at the detachment. Socializing,” Fraser told him.

“Killing two birds with one stone,” Ray added.

Dan nodded earnestly. “So you keeping busy out there?”

Ray carefully didn’t look at Fraser.

“We seem to find ways to pass the time, yes.” Fraser said.

He must have not-looked too hard, because he felt Fraser’s knee press warm against his as he added,

“I just got back today from Tsiigehtchic, in fact, but I’m sure Ray’s found plenty to do while I’ve been gone.”

Now he could feel Fraser looking at him, and he didn’t even need to turn his head to know it was a doozy. He could hear in Fraser’s voice it was one of his very best innocent faces; all polite interest, no, I have no idea what it makes Ray think of when I talk about the two of us _passing the fucking time_ up there.

“Nah. Daytime TV all the way,” Ray said, playing it cool. “You’re in charge of purposeful activity, I got timewasting all covered. It’s teamwork.”

“Right you are, Ray,” said Fraser, and his eyes just crinkled a little bit at the corners.

Dan clapped them both on the shoulder and moved off, and Ray finally shot a look at Fraser. Just in time to see him lick at his lip and the innocent face vanish entirely. So, good. Nice to see they were on the same page here. It wasn’t like Ray hadn’t managed without for, like, years, between the last time with Stella and the first time he got somewhere with Fraser, but just as a person got acclimated to living above the Arctic circle, he also got acclimated to the perks of living above the Arctic circle _with Fraser_. There were actually more perks than Ray would have thought if anyone had asked him about it 15 years ago, but chief among them was definitely getting to have sex with Fraser almost any time he wanted to. So when Fraser went away to hang out with wild animals for a few weeks, well, Ray missed him.

 

When Ray put his empty glass down, Fraser signed to Bill for another round without Ray even having to ask. And when did he get so good at that? Raise of an eyebrow and a flick of his fingers, all casual without being rude, and snap, there was Bill ready to bring him more beer.

“Hey,” Ray nudged Fraser gently in the ribs. “You trying to get me drunk?”

“No, Ray. Should I be?” Fraser was studiously watching Bill pour beer, but he did lean a little bit closer to hear Ray’s answer.

“Depends what you want. If you wanna drive home, you only gotta ask, you know.” Because Ray could be just as innocent as Fraser when he wanted to be.

Fraser leaned in just a little bit closer still.

“No, I wasn’t really thinking about – driving, actually,” Fraser said.

Yeah, Ray was getting that. And if he hadn’t been getting that, Fraser suddenly _licking his ear_ while no-one was looking and then staring at him like he was dinner would have clued him in pretty fast.

“You don’t cut that out, someone’s gonna tell us to get a room,” Ray said. He sounded maybe just a tiny bit breathless, but there was a lot of background noise so he figured he could get away with it.

“They do have rooms here, Ray,” Fraser replied, not cutting it out at all. In fact he leaned in and did it again.

 

And Fraser was a genius, a certifiable fucking genius. That was the best idea he’d ever _had_. Why the hell would they want to drive 30 minutes in the cold when they could walk 30 seconds up a flight of warm stairs if they gave Bill 50 bucks?

Right there at the bar, where anyone could see if anyone was interested only hopefully they weren’t, Fraser leaned in one more time and this time he _bit_ Ray’s ear.

Ray only just managed not to squeak, or moan, or make some other noise that he wouldn’t want people to hear him making in public. Upstairs, on the other hand – he had no problem with making that kind of noise. Making that kind of noise meant something good was happening: a locked door between Ray, Fraser, and the rest of the world made all the difference.

He fisted both hands in Fraser’s shirtfront and gave him a shake.

“Ok, I know you just spent two weeks hanging out with wolves, but this is _people_ and that ain’t so much how we show affection in public.”

“It wasn’t exactly affection I was trying to express, but I take your point. Thank you for the reminder.”

“No? Felt pretty affectionate to me, but you’re the wolf expert.”

“No, I was aiming for something a little more specific, really.” Fraser’s voice had dropped low and intimate, the way no one but Ray got to hear it.

“Yeah, I thought you might be. So get us a room already, and you can explain all about that,” Ray told him.

Fraser shot him a grin that came straight from the wolves, but when he stood up to get Bill’s attention his face was all Benton Fraser polite. Which had to be some kind of Canadian magic trick, seeing as all Ray’s face was capable of right now was open-mouthed lust.

 

Luckily Bill wasn’t looking at Ray. He was listening to Fraser as he gave a totally unnecessary explanation about having been on the ice for a fortnight and appreciating the amenities of town for tonight, and starting some wolf anecdote as Bill handed him a room key. Which he was just doing to wind Ray up, so Ray didn’t think it was unfair to reach over and grab his ass.

Fraser didn’t flinch, but he did say, “Anyway, I’ll let you get on,” and nod good night to Bill without finishing his story, and that was almost the same thing.

 

 

When they were at home, maybe Ray was the one who pushed and Fraser liked letting him; maybe sometimes he went all finickity and contrary on purpose just to _make_ Ray push him. But today Ray wasn’t surprised when Fraser grabbed him as soon as the door from the bar swung shut behind them, and shoved him _hard_ against the wall, right there in the deserted hallway. Because maybe sometimes Fraser liked pushing too, and Ray liked letting him right back.

Fraser was kissing him hard, pressing his head back against the wood of the wall. Then his mouth moved down to Ray’s neck and Ray could feel stubble against his throat, Fraser’s fingers pulling his collar aside to reach skin. And yeah, ok, Ray could get with this, Fraser going all alpha wolf and biting him –

“That’s gonna leave a mark, Frase,” he managed to gasp.

“Mm-hm,” Fraser agreed.

“Which everyone will see in the morning. Unless you bring me breakfast in bed, which actually I think you should...”

Fraser bit him again. “You can wear my scarf.”

"Yeah, ‘cause that won’t look weird at all indoors,” he complained, but Fraser could tell he didn’t really mind. The way Ray was trying to pull him closer and rubbing up against him probably gave it away. Either that or the last nearly 15 years: Fraser had caught on to _plenty_ in 15 years, and that was taking a good starting point into account already.

“So you wanna take this to the room, or are we giving the town something to talk about?”

Fraser pretended to think about that. “They did seem a little bit bored, didn’t they?”

“Oh, I dunno – Bill was diggin’ your wolf stories alright.”

“He was, wasn’t he? Should I go back and finish what I was telling him?”

“You know what, Frase,” Ray said. “I dig a good wolf anecdote as much as the next man – probably more, actually, seeing as how some of my very good friends are wolves – but if you go back through that door now I will personally kick you in the head.”

Fraser said “Oh?” and he might have pulled it off if it hadn’t been for the heat in his gaze and the way he licked his lips like he was about to bite again. Which was fine by Ray.

“Yeah. Right now I was looking for you to shut up and fuck me, you think we can do that?”

And Fraser growled, “Yes, Ray,” and pushed him down the corridor towards their room.

 

Fraser got the key in the lock without even fumbling. But that seemed to use up his supply of cool. He slammed the door shut behind them with a crash that was not at all considerate to the other guests.

Ray didn’t give a shit about the other guests right now, and it was pretty gratifying to know Fraser didn’t either. There was a time and a place for being considerate to other people, and there was a time and a place for forgetting all about them because you were getting hot and heavy with your partner, and this was definitely the latter.

Fraser walked them across the room and tumbled him onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and clothes half off. Even after all this time, Fraser’s weight on him was a shock of pleasure almost more than sex – it was like water, or bread, or something essential that he hadn’t known he was missing until it came back.

Ray held his head and kissed him hard to tell him, because he wasn’t an idiot; he wasn’t going to interrupt what they were doing to _actually_ tell Fraser a thing like this. Fraser would know what he meant.

Fraser sure seemed to. He opened right up to it, let Ray grip his hair and angle his head just how he liked it, and when he finally came up for air Fraser gazed down at him for a moment. That crooked tooth looked very sharp and there was something wild in his eyes.

“You said something about fucking you,” he panted.

Ray glanced over the side of the bed.

“Jacket pocket,” he said. He had no idea where his jacket had landed, but Fraser was good at finding things. Plus Fraser was _motivated_ here.

 

He was back in 10 seconds flat, like he just knew which pocket to look in. Maybe he was learning sense of smell from the wolves, or maybe he just knew Ray really well.

He knew it was easier to take his jeans off before climbing back up between Ray’s knees too, and he knew Ray would appreciate help getting his own off.  Fraser was nothing if not helpful.

And he was also unbearably, life-ruiningly hot. That was definitely another thing he was, with his hair all mussed, pulling Ray’s clothes off and tossing them on the floor like he just couldn’t wait.

When Fraser’s hands left him to uncap the lube Ray rolled over and went up on his knees, just to be sure Fraser got the message. And Fraser was with him: Fraser moaned, “ _Ray_ …” in his ear, and gave his erection one tight, perfect, stroke before opening him up with slick sure fingers and pressing _in_.

Fraser reached out to hold both of his hands and squeezed them, tight, and that was what made Ray moan. He squeezed back and felt Fraser sink in even deeper, breath hot and shaky against the back of his neck.

 

When they first did this, it didn’t use to last very long for either of them. They were so hot for each other, half the time it was all over in three minutes of desperate rubbing up together. And it wasn’t that that had been bad – it _definitely_ hadn’t been bad, it had been _incredible_ and mind-blowing and something close to miraculous, as far as Ray was concerned, and Fraser had seemed pretty damn happy about it as well – but there were good things about getting older too. Like holding out long enough to do this. To get Fraser’s cock inside him, Fraser’s weight on him, Fraser’s hands holding his as he started to move, sending sparks of pleasure up Ray’s spine.

 

Maybe it was the waiting for it all evening, every minute they weren’t doing it making him want it more, or maybe Fraser had just got that good at fucking him. But suddenly Ray was _there_ , he was ready to go over. Every time Fraser thrust into him, so deep and so slow, he made one of those noises he hadn’t wanted to make downstairs. Up here though, in a locked room, he was gonna make all the noise he liked. Let Fraser know how much Ray loved getting fucked by him, how good it was, how into it he was, how much Ray loved him –

Fraser did know. He knew what it meant when Ray made noises like that, he knew how close he was. He took one hand off Ray’s to reach down to his cock. Fraser was completely surrounding him, taking him over – his hand, his cock, his ass, and then his teeth, his teeth on Ray’s neck again, and Ray was coming, sobbing it out helplessly as he came and came and came.

Fraser held him through it till Ray flopped down, breathless and feeling like there was electricity dancing over his skin. Then he held on to Ray’s hips and moved him how he wanted him and just went for it, hard and fast and so damn good, until his rhythm stuttered and he slammed in one last time and came, shaking and gasping.

 

Ray couldn’t move – not that he really wanted to, but he did want to put his arms round Fraser. He settled for hugging him with his knees, and fumbling one hand back to clasp over Fraser’s.

Fraser lay there on top of him for a minute, his breathing gradually slowing again, kissing against where he’d bitten Ray’s neck.

Finally he rolled off with a sigh and propped himself up on one elbow. Ray knew Fraser was looking at him but he didn’t even open his eyes. He just smiled dopily in Fraser’s general direction and lay there feeling happily fucked out, floating on the buzz of an amazing orgasm.

Fraser’s fingers brushed gently against his throat.

“I’m afraid I _have_ left a mark here actually, Ray,” he said apologetically.

Ray cracked one eye open to squint up at him.

He was wild-haired and flushed and if it hadn’t been for the tiny frown line between his eyebrows he would have looked totally debauched. Totally debauched was one of his very best looks, as far as Ray was concerned, and Fraser had a lot of good looks to choose from.

“Mm-hm,” he managed. “Breakfast in bed. Told you.”

Fraser fought back a smile.

“Well, if you’re sure you don’t want my scarf…”

Ray shook his head against the pillow, reaching out until he touched some part of Fraser. It was somewhere around his ribs where he couldn’t get a grip, but he didn’t have the energy to try for anywhere else.

Fraser reached out to stroke his hair, lingering ticklishly over his ear. The mattress dipped as he leaned in closer, and Ray felt a feather-light kiss to his earlobe.

“I think there are teeth marks in your ear too,” he sounded a little embarrassed, like he’d gotten carried away in the heat of the moment and now he was surprised at the results.

“You offer me earmuffs, and so help me God I will not be responsible for my actions.”

“I don’t have any earmuffs, Ray,” said Fraser earnestly, but he was giggling before Ray had even reached out to grab him.

 

So there was a price to pay in teeth marks when Fraser spent time with the wolves, but Ray figured he made up for it in other ways. And when it really truly came down to it, he didn’t mind having Benton Fraser’s teeth marks on him one little bit, not even if the whole damn town saw them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No I don't know why I am being so presumptuous as to write a sequel to fanfic by Speranza, the Once and Future Queen of due South. Except Locked Room Puzzle was just crying out for a concluding sex scene, and Speranza told me I should write it (you did! In the comments!), and so I did. Yeah yeah yeah, ideas above my station, but I just REALLY WANTED THAT SEX SCENE.
> 
> Big thanks to Catladyinwaiting for beta - she's an ENGLISH professor at a UNIVERSITY, and I don't think anyone could ask for a better qualified beta. Any remaining errors, as they say, are all my own.


End file.
